ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Regained
The next morning, Ratchet, Sasha and Clank are looking around the house. Kiva: Any luck yet? Ratchet: Nothing. Clank: Although Ella has one of her slippers, I believe the other one is back at the castle for a reason. Ratchet: For another goose chase? Kiva: Nope, it must be for something else. Ratchet: Like what? Kiva: Looking for the one girl that fits the slipper. Sasha: At any rate, it's only a matter of time before the kingdom finds us. Kiva: Yeah. - Just their luck, the forces of the kingdom arrived. Kiva: It's the kingdom! Sasha: We have to do something! Ratchet: But, how? Most of the gang and Ella are locked up in the attic. - Suddenly, Reia appeared using her Instant Transmission technique. Kiva: We need to distract them. Reia: Agreed. We need as much time as we can get. Kiva: Totally. - The Grand Duke enters the house and Lady Tremaine lets her daughters try on the slipper, but neither one will fit it. It's up to Kiva and a few ladies to step in. Aqua: Oh.. Would it be alright..if we tried on the glass slipper? Kiva: Yeah, cause it looks so pretty. Grand Duke: Hmm... I met you at the palace. Unfortunely, either of you are not the young lady Sir Kit is looking for. Aqua: But we are girls. I should, at least, be given a chance to try it on. Kiva: Me too. Lady Tremaine: Who are you and what are you doing in my house? Those girls does not belong here. I have only two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace. Grand Duke: Regardless... They mean no harm. Here you are. Reia: Thank you, Your Grace. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. Reia: Okay, we need to make sure we buy enough time to get Ella's attention. So...who goes first?? Kiva: I'll go first. - Kiva takes off her current shoe and tries to compare the two of them, but.. Reia: I don't think this is going to work out. Kiva: Yeah, one of Lady Tremaine's daughters and I both have feet that are too big to fit the slipper. Aqua: Reia, you are next. Reia: What? I can't-- I mean I-- Aqua: Don't worry. We won't tell the Duke about the slipper if you somehow have matched it. Kiva: It will be our secret. Reia: Okay.. Here goes... - Reia tried on the slipper and it has its ups and downs. The toes are small enough to fit inside but the heel is slightly too big to fit in the slipper all the way. Kiva: Wow! So close, Reia.. Reia: *sighs* You're right about one thing. It WAS too close. Kiva: Okay, who's next? - Suddenly, a singing voice was heard from the attic. Kiva: It's Ella! Reia: Quick, let's get them out! Kiva: Right! - Reia and the others got Ella and the group out of the attic just in time. When they got back down, it is revealed that Kit quietly disguised himself as a guard and confront them personally. Kiva: Wow! Didn't see that one coming. Kit: Thank you for your help. I'll take it from here. Kiva: Okay, Kit. - Ella was helped by Aqua and she sat down with Kit. Ella: Thank you. Aqua: I should thank you, for teaching Reia that she needs to keep believing. Category:Scenes